dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sadida
The Sadida or Sadida's Shoes are a curious and peaceful tribe of nature-loving creatures native to the world of Dofus. Though peaceful in nature; in battle, the Sadida can be a powerful ally. Through numerous nature-based attacks, used in conjunction with the summoning of a variety of Dolls, the Sadida can make a significant impact on a battle either alone or in a group. The Sadidas have access to a number of Doll-summoning spells. The Sadida Dolls (unlike many summons) do not generally deal Direct damage. Instead, they serve as strategic pawns in battle. Though a single Doll may be less than efficient, they can be used to overwhelm some of the best opponents. The Dolls are mainly used as distractions, and many Dolls can cripple opponents with MP, AP, and AP loss resistance removal spells. This can effectively render an opponent helpless with no movement or usable actions. The lack of offensive summons often leaves the Sadida to cause damage by other means; while the dolls only serve to distract, disable and tease. This isn't a problem since the Sadida can deal gratuitous damage. Besides the Sadida's natural tendency to attack with great strength, it also has numerous vine-like "brambles" at its disposal to dole out some quite substantial damage. These brambles sprout forth from the earth to subdue and damage the Sadida's enemies. Many a creature has tasted the vine-lash of the Sadida Boots and most cannot palate the flavor. Characteristics Strength: In general, Strength is a Sadida's core characteristic. The majority of Sadida's attacks are Earth based attacks. However, despite being their primary characteristic, strength has its first soft cap at only 50. Without scrolling, Sadidas progress slightly slower than many other Strength based classes. With scrolling, Sadidas have better softcaps than Iops and are second only to Pandawa. Vitality: Not recommended for most classes to raise. Intelligence: Sadidas have some Fire based attacks, so Intelligence builds are an option. There are some very strong PvP builds using Intelligence as a core. Chance: Sadidas only have two Water based attacks so Chance is not normally a primary statistic for Sadidas. One spell, (Tear), is learned at a fairly low level and can be very powerful. Note: Since Tear does more consistent damage than almost all of the Sadida's other attacks, and since Chance has a higher soft cap than Strength some unorthodox builds use it as a major attack. Agility: Sadidas have one spell linked to the Agility stat, and it only damages summons. Agility is not considered a core characteristic. Wisdom: Like all classes, Sadida benefit from enhanced Wisdom for more experience point gains. Since Wisdom maintains a softcap of 3:1 from level 1 it is rarely increased with characteristic points. Class spell Equipment Weapons See Damage: Class modifiers for more details. Class Set The Sadida Class Set is the Wild Set. Builds °=Not recommended, +=Longshot build (require high investment), ++=Fun but challenging build, +++=Proven, solid build A general leveling guide may be found here. Temple At (-1,9) is the The Temple of Sadida, where you can get info about Sadidas and fight the Sadida Dopple. Trivia Sadida spelled backwards is "Adidas", a major sports equipment manufacturer. Amongst other things they produce sports footwear, which refers to the class name, Sadida's shoes. Category:Class